


Happy Birthday

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the cuteness, Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Picnics, Sam's Birthday, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and you try and help him have an awesome day.





	Happy Birthday

Jumping up behind him, you used the force behind your motion to wrap your arms around his neck, doing your best not to choke him with your weight. But it wasn’t necessary, his arms immediately wrapped underneath your thighs holding you up around his waist, your face pressing in between his shoulder blades. You smiled against his familiar soft black t-shirt. Inhaling in the minty clean scent of his favorite soap, it was funny you only recognized it specifically because he kept stealing it from you. 

“Happy birthday baby,” you were excited that you were going to get to spend the day with him, it was the first time you were celebrating anything as an official couple. 

He turned his head to the side trying to look at you but not quite managing it, “get down so I can kiss you,” his voice was a whine. You loved how much he always seemed to want you. 

You complied instantly, releasing your grip and feeling the way his hands helped guide you gently so you could step back down onto the ground. You wanted to give him anything he asked for today. Stepping in front of him, you couldn’t decide which of his features you loved the most. His soft brown hair fell into his face as he looked down at you, his hazel eyes were warm and filled you with a strange giddiness, and his lips were quirked into an easy smile that said way more than words about how much he loved being with you. 

“So,” you said grabbing his hands and winding it through yours, “I have a few ideas about what we should do today.” 

“Like?” With the sudden weary look playing out on his face you knew your trademark smirk was giving away your plans. You tried to maintain the most placid look you could muster but it was impossible, you sucked at keeping secrets. 

You brought his hand up in front of your face and pressed a kiss into the back of his palm. Making sure to lightly trace your tongue against his skin. He brushed his free hand up to trace through your hair before settling lightly against the side of your face. Nothing made you happier than feeling his skin pressed against your own. 

Instead of spoiling the secret you had planned out weeks earlier, you decided to stay silent and tugged at his hand, guiding him outside of the bunker, to the expansive green grass that grew up wild and rough behind it. You knew that both of the Winchester’s were suckers for picnics. Instead of the typical plaid blanket and a woven basket full of food, you had set out the spare comforter you had dug out of your closet, its light green print blending in with the surrounding landscape. It was still easy to spot it’s location, however, because you had giant puffy silver balloons weighted down around the corners. It was a spread that was clearly done by no one other than you. 

Glancing over to Sam you saw his eyes were misting up slightly and you tried to keep up as he hurried his pace to rush toward everything you set out. In a giant glass serving plate was a homemade chocolate cake, with a sloppily frosted Happy Birthday, entombed perfectly to keep it safe from the various outdoor elements while you had gone to get the youngest Winchester. As his feet skidded to a stop, right along the edge of the blanket, he saw a small wrapped package right in the middle of everything. 

You had used pages from some old book of lore from the bunker library, and you hopped as his fingers wrapped around the small box that he would notice the special time you had taken to care for his gift. You smiled as he chuckled, his eyes scanning the minuscule writing. 

“Do you like it?” Even though he looked happy, you wanted to be sure it was what he actually wanted to be doing, after all, it was his birthday. 

He still hadn’t opened his gift, but he clenched it in one of his fists awkwardly so he could wrap you tightly in his arms. He leaned his head against your shoulder and you nuzzled the smooth area of his neck, quickly pressing a soft kiss near his Adam's apple. 

“Sweetheart, even if I had just spent the day in bed with you, this would still have been the most perfect birthday ever, it’s awesome.” His voice was thick with the overwhelming nature of his happiness. 

“Well,” you pulled away from him slightly, “it gets better.” 

He titled his head to the side, it reminded you of something a puppy would do when it's trying it’s best to understand you, and your heart was flooded with warmth. This type of love, when it is at the beginning, is so sweet and simple it seemed like it was going to suffocate you with how wonderful it felt. 

You nudged the package in his hand, and he forced himself to focus on the present and ever so slowly and carefully removed the paper you had picked out. As he folded it, setting one of the balloon weights on top of the smoothed out paper, you wondered if he was really going to keep it. The thought that he would want a memento of the day caused a rush a heat to flood your face, you could feel the burning of your cheeks as you blushed just watching him. 

He flipped up the lid of the box and let out a soft sigh, you knew it wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“Where did you find this?” His voice was in awe of your gift. 

“It’s complicated but let's just say I had a little help from the man upstairs.” 

He held the amulet in his hands, his face was studying it with such concentration, it looked like he felt like if he blinked it would vanish from existence. He ran a finger over the gold, and you watched as the pointed ridge of the horn pressed against his skin. You had seen it so many times before but it had always hung around Dean’s neck. It had meant so much to him and ever since its loss you had been desperate to get it back. 

“I love you, so much.” He pressed his lips against you, the fierceness catching you off guard. 

Stumbling slightly, you felt his hands dipping you back so you landed with his arms trapped underneath you, the tall man looking down at you and the puffy blanket warm from the spring sun against the sliver of your back that was exposed from where he had rucked up the edge of your t-shirt. 

“I love you too, Sam, happy birthday.” 

“Holding you right now, its the best gift you could have given me.” You smiled at the sweetness of his words. 

The two of you stayed like that, munching on cake, watching as the sun dipped lower and lower wrapped in each other arms. You made sure to give an off-key rendition of happy birthday to the man who you cared about so much and the two of you savored every second you were out in the soft breeze alone together. It was a perfect day to celebrate.


End file.
